


He Meets Your Family

by Mikeyshotdogs



Series: Michael Clifford Imagines/Blurbs [11]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:40:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikeyshotdogs/pseuds/Mikeyshotdogs





	He Meets Your Family

“Mikey come on, you said you wanted to come to a family dinner, and now you’re here! Just come inside.” He slowly made his way out of the car and  walked behind you. “I don’t know y/n, you know I’m afraid of moms! And your entire family? I mean, that’s like meeting a hundred moms!” he shouted and flailed his arms for emphasis. You hugged him, “look, you can take the car and go, you don’t have to be here, but you said you wanted to meet my family and tonight is our weekly family dinner and the only day you’re not busy this week.” Michael nodded and shuffled his feet towards the doorway, still hesitant of meeting everyone. He was about to knock when the door opened and your cousin was standing there, “oh, sorry, going to get sodas from the store, I forgot to get them earlier.” He brushed passed the two of you and Michael looked like he had seen a ghost. You kissed his cheek and held his hand as you walked in, hoping to calm him down.

You walked past the living room and into a small dining room where a few of your family members were sitting at the table. “Hey everyone, this is Michael, my boyfriend”, you walked around and gave everyone a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Michael awkwardly waved as your family said hi and introduced themselves.  _Well this is going better than I expected, he looked like he was going to pass out earlier._ You walked over to your aunt, “are my parents here yet?”

She looked up from her phone, “not yet, they had to go pick up a cake for dessert.”

You nodded and walked back to the living room where the rest of your cousins were, “hey guys, where’s grandma?”

Your little cousin jumped up and hugged you, “in her room, waiting for your mom to get here!” You hugged her and then grabbed Michael’s hand to lead him over to your grandmother’s room. She was sitting in her chair watching tv and smiled when the two of you walked in, “You must be Michael, y/n told us about you a few weeks ago.” Michael was about to hold out his hand, but your grandmother smothered him in a hug. You giggled and watched as your grandma hugged him to death. When she let go Michael started laughing nervously.

“Y/n we need you to help us in the kitchen!” your uncle shouted.

You started to walk away and Michael followed you when your grandmother spoke up, “wait, Michael, stay, I want to talk to you.”

You squeezed his hand, “do you want me to stay? Or are you okay?”

He gave you a half smile, “Go ahead, I think I’ll be okay.”

You walked out of the room and went to go help in the kitchen. Your grandma motioned for him to sit down in the chair next to hers so Michael went ahead and sat at the edge. She grabbed his hand, “look, I’ve read about you, mister guitar player, and we need to talk.” His heart started racing, speaking to your mom was one thing, but this was your grandmother, she was the oldest member of the family, and the most important. “My daughter, she showed me videos of you playing - you’re good.”

She let go of his hand, got up, and walked over to her closet. She was in there for a few minutes, even though it felt like days for Michael. When she came back out, she was holding a guitar case, she set it down on the bed and opened it slowly. “Nobody has touched this guitar since my husband died,  but y/n really seems to care about you, and if you’re man enough to come and meet me, then you’re man enough to play this guitar.” It was an old acoustic guitar, the strings were old, and the wood needed to be polished, but it still looked beautiful. She handed the guitar to Michael and he plucked each string to tune it. It wasn’t perfect, but it was good enough to play. She sat down and watched as Michael started playing Amnesia.

A few minutes later everyone was at the house, and your grandmother walked out with Michael and the guitar, she looked so happy, “look what this boy can do!” She sat down next to your mother and nodded at Michael to play. He smiled and started playing Jet Black Heart. You stood up from your seat, stood next to him and whispered, “Mikey, sing, they’ll love it.” He looked at you and then nodded, and cleared his throat as he sang the chorus. When he finished he set the guitar down and a few of your family members went to pat him on the back and tell him how good he was.

When everyone sat down for dinner he sat next to you and whispered, “so, meeting your family, how’d I do?” You nudged him and pointed at your mom who was bragging about how great Michael was and telling everyone how lucky you were. “I think you did great”, you said. Michael grabbed your hand and squeezed it, “good, because I can’t wait for next week’s dinner.”


End file.
